Swear Not By the Moon
by jackiefrost11frostcup
Summary: CONTAINS HIJACK AND YAOI: Hiccup is a loser in Berk Academy until Jack shows up. Hiccup falls for the white-haired boy. And when Hiccup confesses his love to Jack, is he ready?
1. Saviour

No-one knows what really happened between them. All they knew was that love knows no genders.

Hiccup's PoV:

I was sitting in the library of Berk Academy, my school for the past four years. The library was my only comfort zone as the hallways and classrooms were endlessly littered with sporty and rough-looking students. I had no choice. Stay in the library, or risk getting beaten up by Snotlout and his gang. Hiccup took the risk. 'It's his birthday, 14th October. He wouldn't beat anyone up on his _birthday_, right?' _Wrong_. I planned to run through the school to the canteen. I rushed past the classrooms, passing the lockers now. _Not long, not long…_ *THUMP* I fell on the floor, in front of a superior body.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" said a very soft voice.

"Let me go, Snotlout."

"Ahh. The young mite wants to go. Maybe he wouldn't mind if I BLEW HIS BRAINS OUT!" Snotlout yelled, and slammed me into the lockers. He then punched my jaw line, making me groan with the pain. He aimed to kick at my gut, but was then pummelled to the ground by a pair of pale hands.

"OUCH; that hurts! FIIIIIISHLEEGS! WHY DIDN'T YOU SEE THIS RODENT?"

"Sorry, sire. I will do it immediately."

_Sorry sire? _Was Fishlegs a _servant _to Snotlout?

Fishlegs tried to help Snotlout, but Snotlout ended up beating Fishlegs. I was horrified. _Yes_, Snotlout was a bully, but I had never seen him so violent.

The pale boy yelled, "Someone, call Mr Bunnymund!"

All at once, Mr Bunnymund came striding down the corridor, and dragged Snotlout by the arms to his office. All yr elevens were gaping as Snotlout was sent into shame.

Everyone had ignored the bleeding, and now unconscious Fishlegs.


	2. Meeting

**Sorry, my first chapter was VERY short. Had no idea until I posted it. THANK-YOU to ****_changeofheart505 _****because that review put a lot of confidence in me. BTW, the yaoi will come later on in the story. I'm also trying third person now.**

"He's in stage 6 coma, which is very dangerous for children, teenagers included."

"But…but…" Fishlegs' mother pleaded.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am, but the attack your child undertook was extremely vicious. I doubt the perpetrator will spend less than 4 years in a juvenile detention centre." the doctor explained.

Fishlegs' mother couldn't take anymore and ran crying from the surgery.

Meanwhile, at school, Hiccup was being checked by medical teams who had been urgently called to the school. When Hiccup opened the door of the medical room, he saw his saver.

"Err…I just came to see if you were alright." the boy said.

"Oh, I'm f-fine, thanks." Hiccup replied. He noticed that the boy was staring at Hiccup intensely with those big blue eyes.

"My name's Jack. What's yours?"

"Heh, you wouldn't want to know. Hiccup."

"Cool name!" Jack replied. And there was no irony or mockery in his eyes.

"So, where do you come from?"

"A tiny island not far from here called Berk. Hence the name of the school."

"Islands are COOL! You're cool! I just moved from a place 310 miles away from here called Burgess City, but originally I come from the UK."

Hiccup blushed. That was the first time anyone had paid_ him_ a compliment.

"So, see you around, then?"

"Yeah sure!" Hiccup said, and breathed a sigh of relief. Looks like they were going to get along well.

Hiccup limped down the street as he tried to get home as quick as possible. He was already late and now, his father was going to beat the crap out of him. He didn't need worse.

Unfortunately, that's exactly what Astrid gave him.

"HEY, SHRIMPY!" Astrid's dreaded voice boomed from across the other side of the street.

_Run, Hiccup, run_. Hiccup started sprinting Hiccup style, about as fast as a normal person jogging.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!" and to prove her point, Astrid hurled a small boulder at Hiccup's head. She missed.

"I'LL GET YOU!" she screamed, and stormed off.

Hiccup, for the second time, breathed a sigh of relief. The boulder had just missed his head. What next?

As Hiccup rounded the corner and prepared to open his front door, the door was opened for him, and he was dragged inside.

"WHAT IS _WRONG _WITH YOU? HAVE I NOT _TOLD _YOU TO COME HOME AT THE RIGHT TIME?" Stoick screeched, sending a fist into Hiccup's gut, making him double-up in pain. Tears immediately sprang to his eyes. _What was it with beating people up today?_

"You need to be taught a LESSON!" Stoick yelled and started to unbuckle his belt.

"No…please! L-Let me explai-…"

"NO! I've had ENOUGH of you're dodgy excuses!" and taking off his belt completely, he began to whip poor Hiccup, who was withering and screaming on the floor.

"Keep it DOWN, you shrimp! We don't want the neighbours to hear, do we?"

Hiccup shrivelled and shook with fear and pain.

"N-N-No, d-dad."

"Howard, you will NEVER be like ME! You were a MISTAKE!" Stoick shouted and with that, he stormed out of the room.

With tears streaming down his face, Hiccup picked himself up and went to the shower. He stripped and climbed in, the water stinging on his lashes.

_Why does everyone do this to me? What is so wrong about me that people have to beat me up for?_

After 8 minutes of reflective thinking (and washing of course), Hiccup climbed out, reached for his towel and headed for his bedroom. While changing, he came across a note. From Jack. _How does he know where I live? Is he a STALKER? _It said:

**_This is Jack, hoping_**

**_if Hiccup will be his best friend?_**

**_Let's meet today at 7:00p.m._**

**_at Wyndham Park._**

**_Signed,_**

**_ Jack_**

Hiccup gasped. He had never had a best friend before! He glanced at the clock. 5:53. That gave him time to eat, persuade his father, and walk to the park. _OK, Hiccup, dress dress dress. Now, eat up your broccoli, sweet corn and chicken otherwise you won't be able to meet up with Jack. Oh no! That can't possibly happen. Come on, Howard, eat eat eat! Now, to Stoick._

"Father, may I go to the park to meet up with a friend?"

"As long as you're not near me, I'm fine"

_That was easy! Now walk walk WALK!_

Jack's PoV:

The crunch of the stony ground made me jump. I had been sitting on the wooden bench for only 5 minutes when Hiccup showed up. When I smiled, and he didn't smile back, I got worried. From that day so far, Hiccup had been all smiles. Now, he couldn't even lift up the corners of his mouth.

"Hi, Hiccup!"

"What are we here to talk about?"

Now that was unlike him. Although I couldn't really say anything seeing as I was new to the school. But I didn't think Hiccup was the type of person to say words without any expression.

"Are you okay?"

Hiccup suddenly burst into tears.

"It's not fair! Everyone wants to beat me up or humiliate me or hate me in any other way. My father says I was a mistake! He said I'll never, ever be like him and that I'm just a useless child who makes no difference to the world and if I did, it would probably be for the worse!"

"Come." and I opened my arms.

Hiccup came running into my arms and began to sob and sob.

"I wanted to ask you…" I stopped speaking because I felt long marks across Hiccup's back.

"This isn't what I wanted to ask you but…what are these?"

"Umm… I just…scraped my back across a pointy gate."

"Hiccup? You can't fool me. Did…did your _dad_ do this?"

Hiccup just looked at me and started wailing pitifully.

"My real name is Howard but my father designed the nickname Hiccup because I keep on reappearing when people don't want me!"

I suddenly felt feelings for this guy. A poor kid who is hated by his parents. _Wait…_

"Hiccup, do you have a mother?"

His wailing seemed to get louder.

"Please…I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok…that's OK. I wanted to ask you, have you ever had a friend?"

"N-No. Not a single one."

"Then I will be your first."


	3. Discovering

Hiccup's PoV:

I think my dad tweaked the shower because salty water came out and stung my back so bad that I started to cry. My dad was right. I'm such a wimp and have to cry all the time. It was so awkward crying into Jack's shoulder. I wondered what his skin was like. How soft his - _Stop with the dirty thoughts_. Do I _like _Jack? _No, that would be wrong._ I'm not gay, am I? No, that wouldn't be possible. He said we could hang out at his place this Friday. And Jack wants to be my best friend! Or did he say just friend? Oh well, I'm happy! I started to dance as I did things; shoving my legs into my trousers in a routine, jumping into my shirt, skipping down the stairs, until I took a false skip and went tumbling down the stairs. _Whoa_, I thought. At least Stoick didn't see otherwise he would have kicked my balls in. As I sliced the banana for my multi-grain cereal (Stoick never lets me eat fats), the doorbell rang.

"SHRIMP, answer the door!"

Edging the door open a little, I discovered Jack standing there in his school uniform.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to school, of course."

"I forgot to mention last night, how did you know where I lived?"

"After school, I met Astrid, and she told me where you live. Also," Jack continued. "I'm sorry because we can't meet up on Friday."

"Why?" I said feeling a little disappointed.

"Because after we met up in the park, I found Astrid _again _and she asked if we could go and see a movie this Friday evening. Anyway, should we get going?"

"Yeah, we better."

On the way to school, I kept on feeling lower and lower as Jack couldn't stop going on about Astrid.

"- and did you see her _hair? _My, it's a sight. She's so _sporty_…" Jack droned on. I distracted myself by dreaming about Ruffnut. She may not have been my type, sporty, risky, vicious, but that didn't mean she wasn't pretty. Her hair just touched her waist. And her voice…

"Hey, you!" said a voice, and I ducked just in time as an egg came hurling towards me. Whoever it was, was in a car and drove off laughing.

"Who was that?!" Jack asked.

"Oh, I don't know"

"Why did they do that?"

"They do it all the time. It's nothing."

"NOTHING? _NOTHING?_" Jack shook my shoulder. "Hiccup, if you get beaten up all the time, this is why. You need to stand up for yourself."

"You sound exactly like my dad." I muttered.

"Your dad is only trying to help you!"

"Oh right. _I _see it. Your just one of those new kids who pretends to like me and then just end up leaving me." | said to him and stormed off.

"Wait! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Jack cried and tried to run after me. Turns out he was even slower than me, which was good news as I didn't want him anywhere near me.

"PLEASE! WAIT UP! SLOW DOWN!" Jack pleaded but it was too late, for I had already walked in the school gate.

And had immediately regretted it.

The moment I had walked in, students started staring, pointing and laughing at me. I truly had no idea why.

Then the bell rang. But before that happened, Astrid sauntered up to me, and said, "Jack Frost is going to rob your house."

I questioned myself, 'Jack wouldn't do such a thing. But then, he is against me.'

Just then, Jack ran into school.

"Hiccup, you have to believe me, I don't want to be against you. I want to be your friend."

"Oh yeah? Then what's this about you wanting to rob my house?"

"W-What? I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Astrid talked you into it. It all makes sense. Her hating me; you only just meeting up with me so you can hate me or like me; obviously go for the first option; she gives you my address; she bribed you with a date so that you could rob my house."

"What? I-I, W-W, is Astrid saying things?"

"Yeah. That you will rob me."

"Hiccup, why would I, after meeting you at the park and walking with you to school, want to rob you?"

There was an awkward silence. Then, I broke it.

"Sorry. I guess I just got a little worked up."

"Shit." Jack said, and sprinted off as fast as his two legs could carry him.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" I said, catching up with him.

"We're late for maths!"

"Great."

Third person:

Jack and Hiccup made it to their maths lesson 10 minutes late. Their teacher, Mrs Toothiana, wasn't very happy.

"Boys, would you like to tell me why you are late?"

"We…erm…were coming-"Jack stuttered.

"We got slowed down on the way to school by an accident." Hiccup chimed in.

Mrs Toothiana huffed. "Well, as I do not have any real proof that you are lying, I will let you off. But do not make another disturbance."

Hiccup and Jack sighed, and went to their places.

Throughout the lesson, Jack sent paper-airplane notes to Hiccup while 4Hiccup preferred to send them via the class.

**Hic, tell Astrid after school that I hate her.**

**You'll have to tell her yourself because I can't speak a single word before she punches me.**

**Pwease?**

**Fine. But you will have to be with me because if she starts a riot, then ill need backup.**

**K, then. No probs.**

**Hey can I tell you something?**

**Go on.**

**I'm, well…**

**What?**

**I'm bisexual.**

**Are you?**

**Yeah**

**So am I!**

**Hi-five!**

**Slap!**

Hiccup laughed. Jack had a sense of humour. He was very lucky Jack was his friend. And now, they were going to hang out today AND Friday. Thank Astrid for that! Hiccup was busy thinking about his life when the teacher picked on him to answer a question.

"Howard! What is the answer to question 2a?"

"Err…"Luckily Hiccup had done this question before so it was no worry. "F equals 10 or -10."

"Hmm, well I'll have to check that one." she said even though she knew Hiccup was right.

"Carrying on, Toothless, darling, could you answer" *BRRRRRIIIIING*. Everyone started packing their things and leaving the room. As Jack and Hiccup filed out, Toothless approached them and pushing Hiccup from behind, he said, "You have a fucking nerve. Didn't even let me answer my mother's favourite question."

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down!" Jack piped up.

"Keep down, Frosty, or I'll end up fracturing your skull." Toothless whispered and strolled out the room.

"You OK?"

"Yeah. He only gave me a little push. Could've been worse."

As they walked to their next lessons, they were silent. Hiccup wasn't going to be with Jack, which meant he would have to face all the bullies by himself. Hiccup was having lousy History, while Jack was having glorious Art.

"Well, see you later then."

"Yeah, bye."

Hiccup's PoV:

Being separated from Jack was like being parted from my brain. He was my only friend (for 2 days!) and I felt like I needed him like oxygen. Reaching the classroom, I found my teacher, Mr Pitch, sitting with Brandon McCauley, a yr 12. All at once I felt myself being dragged into the room and being rope-tied to a chair. Brandon McCauley snarled at me, walked out and LOCKED THE DOOR.

"Looks like we're all alone." Mr Pitch said.

"Where is everybody?"

"I told you only that we have history here because we don't. Your classmates are in J2 with a supply teacher. I wanted to speak to you _alone_."

Mr Pitch was known for his impossible speed. What on earth did a pervert like him want?

"I'm sure you like boys, don't you?" said Mr Pitch.

"What?"

I was questioning myself like mad. _What does he want? How does he know? Is he evil? What does he want? Why is he a pervert? What does he want? Why me? What is going -?_

Suddenly, I felt a pair of cold lips on mine. Opening my eyes, I discovered them to be MY FRICKING TEACHER'S!

He was trying to force me to open my mouth so that his tongue could enter but I wouldn't let him.

Just when I thought that this ordeal couldn't get any worse, Mr Pitch abruptly tugged my trousers down, revealing my boxers.

I was freaking out. I couldn't call out for help and no-one would be able to get in.

Next, he ripped my shirt off, disconnecting the kiss for a second. Still kissing me, he untied my arms and pinned me to the floor. He could tell that I wanted to break free because I was wriggling like a fish out of water, so he purposely forced his tongue into mine and searched my mouth. I will never forget what happened next. He pulled my boxers off and (he was striping at the same time as well) inserted his length into mine. I started screaming into his mouth because of the pain and fear. Because he had untied my arms, I started clawing at his body; scratching, ripping tearing. He jerked away, his length going with him. I started to dress with ultimate speed, and before Mr Pitch could stop me, I started screaming like HELL. Brandon unlocked the door, and before it was fully open, I shot out like the wind. As I was sprinting down the hallway, the bell rang.

After a few seconds of serious sprinting, I made it to the art department.

"HICCUP, I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"What?"

"It's Snotlout. He's back."


	4. Finding Out

"How did he do it?" I said, astounded.

"Well, my father is a police cop, and he interviewed Snotlout. He said Snotlout's attack must have been planned because at the police station, Snotlout claimed that Fishlegs had Asperger's Syndrome, which of course we know he doesn't have. He then searched up another Fishlegs, and it said that Fishlegs has Asperger's Syndrome. Snotlout was released because he claimed it was self-defence."

"Oh no! What am I going to do at school?"

"I don't know but-"

"OH MY GOSH, JACK. I DON'T KNOW WHY I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THIS. MR PITCH JUST RAPED ME."

Jack quietly retched to the side. "You're coming with me."

"W-What?"

"We're going to tell Mr Bunnymund. Do you want to miss P.E. or what?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not a snitch."

"_Hiccup! _You just got _raped_. And you're saying that it's _no big deal_?"

"What if Mr _Bunnymund_ ends up doing the same?"

"Hiccup, not every male teacher in this school is a rapist."

"No. I'm not going to tell anyone." I said, and walked off.

"_Fine_ then. It's your loss."

We walked together to our next lesson: P.E. I was known for having the worst grade and muscles in the school. Year _sevens _used to beat me up.

In the changing rooms, I watched as Jack got changed. Drooling a bit, I looked as his soft, pale skin was revealed. His nimble fingers reached for his zipper, and were about to zip it down, but then stopped abruptly.

I thought that he was just stopping for a break, but after he had stopped for around 20 seconds, I looked up and found out that he was staring at me.

I whipped around, my cheeks burning as fierce and hot as a red-hot brand. _He had SEEN me. God-damn it, Howard, you're an idiot. Just STARING at him with those stupid green eyes of yours._

I finished changing and ran out to the fields. Mr Alvin was screaming at the other students.

"TUFFNUT! STAND STRAIGHT! RUFFNUT! STOP FIGHTING WITH ASTRID! ASTRID! STOP TWIRLING YOUR HAIR! GOBBER AND THORNADO! STOP KICKING EACH OTHER!"

Mr Alvin suddenly caught the sight of Hiccup.

"_Howard._ How good to see you. 5 LAPS!"

"Why isn't everyone else doing it?"

"Because I don't _want_ them to. 10 LAPS!"

"But…"

"Boy, do you want 15 laps? Now GO!"

I was about to set off when I heard a voice. "Wait, Hiccup."

I stopped.

"You see, Mr Treacherous (The students called him this when they wanted to annoy him.), you may not understand this, but Hiccup here, doesn't exactly _want _to do these laps that you have given him. If we were all doing them then who would care, but you are picking on Hiccup."

"Hiccup and Jack, go and stand in the line."

Jack and I walked off.

"JACK! Thanks-you, but WHAT were you playing at?"

"He's picking no you. I want to protect you."

After hearing that, we were both silent.

"Okay, guys! We're going to run around the lap for the rest of the lesson!"

Everyone groaned. As I jogged past Mr Alvin, he whispered in my ear, "Told you, you couldn't escape it. In fact, you're doing more than I told you to!"

I made sure I jogged as far away as possible from Jack. I staring at him must have scared him thoroughly. But I couldn't escape him when we changed. I think he purposely changed quickly so that he could block the doorway, because it was just us two, me changing and Jack standing in the doorway.

"Hiccup, *COUGH* I wanted to ask, why were you staring down below?"

"SORRY JACK! Gotta go!"

I ran out as fast as I could, and skidded to a halt.

"JACK! I'M GOING TO TALK TO ASTRID NOW!"

There was a brief silence, and then Jack came running.

"OK, we won't talk about that incident anymore."

Today was a half day, that's why we only had Maths, 'History' and P.E. Now, we had to meet Astrid at the school gates.

Third person:

Jack and Hiccup approached the gates, and saw that Tuffnut and Ruffnut, as well as Astrid, were there.

"Hey, Astrid, umm…"

"Why is a swot like you talking to- Oh HEY Jack!"

"As you can clearly see, it is HICCUP who wants to talk you. I did not strike up a conversation with you; therefore do not talk to me."

"Umm…JACK DOESN'T WANT TO GO TO THE CINEMA WITH YOU!" Hiccup yelled, and shot off, dragging Jack with him.

"HICCUP! You can stop now!" Jack said, laughing.

"OK!"

"Hey, Hiccup." Jack said, pulling Hiccup closer to him. Their mouths were inches apart.

"Thanks for what you just did. Let's go to the cinema on Friday." Jack hugged Hiccup, and then just kissed him. Jack's lips were cold against Hiccup's warm ones. And Hiccup didn't pull away. In fact, Hiccup just pulled Jack closer.

Then, Jack pulled away, turned around, and walked home.


End file.
